1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to a lane deviation prevention device configured to prevent a vehicle from deviating from a lane of travel when there is a tendency for the vehicle to deviate therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a lane deviation prevention control in the prior art, when there is a tendency for a vehicle to deviate from the travel lane, a differential braking force may be applied to the left/right wheels to create a yaw moment to direct the vehicle that might otherwise deviate from the lane of travel.
Examples of former systems include Japanese Kokai Patent Application No. 2005-145243. However, in using such former systems, when the yaw moment is applied to the vehicle corresponding to the yaw angle (i.e., the deviation angle) of the vehicle formed with respect to the travel lane, the yaw moment applied to the vehicle may be increased as the yaw angle becomes larger. Thus, it may be possible that the yaw moment becomes too large and may cause the driver to be uncomfortable with the amount of yaw moment applied. Consequently, it may be advantageous to apply a restriction to the lane deviation prevention control (application of a yaw moment). However, a driver may be distracted or annoyed by the end, restriction, or the timing of such a yaw moment.